The Power Of Combined
by saPphiRe.'.m0i
Summary: Winx Club Harry Potter Crossover. When the winx are on vacation they discover a new magical world on Earth. To top it off the trix escape and team up with Lord Voldemort
1. Prologue

-1**Author's Note**: I was just reading winx club fics when I saw a few Harry Potter crossovers.. So now I'm writing one myself. I hope it will be good...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Prologue

"It looks like we'll be in here for awhile." Darcy said from the cell she, Icy and Stormy were locked away after they tried to take over the realm of Magix.

"No it isn't." Icy said "I've already got a plan." And she let out an evil laugh

"Whatever it is, it isn't going to work. We already tried everything we can." Darcy said

"Not this, because this time we are getting help from outside." Icy said

"What is it?" Stormy said getting interested

"I recently discovered that there is magic on earth. Just different. And threw thoughts I made contact with a dark wizard. His name is lord Voldemort and he is going to be our partner. He will sent some of his minions to get us out of here." Icy said and the second she finished there was a loud BANG and three man stood in front of them.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy I presume?" The first man asked. He had black, greasy hair and his clothes were all black.

"Yes, and who are you?" Stormy said suspicious

"That doesn't matter." The second man said. He had long, really white hair and was dressed rather chic.

"We have to leave now." The third man said. He looked like a mixture between a human and a rat.

"Relax, Wormtail." The first man said "If you want to leave with us you must hold on to us."

Icy was holding on to the first man and Stormy to the second. So that leaves Darcy with...

"Eeeeeew!" She screamed

"What?" Icy said

"I'm not holding on to that.. that.. that THING" She said

"Well, it's quite easy. If you don't hold on to him you can't escape. Just choose." Stormy said and with a look of disgust in her face Darcy hold on to the third man, Wormtail.

The guardians heard a loud bang in the dungeons, where the cell of the Trix was. They headed to it and when they arrived they saw an empty cell, the Trix had escaped.

xOxOxOx At Alfea xOxOxOx

"Will you guys please come?" Bloom asked the other winx girls almost begging

"I can't, I have homework to do." Flora said

"But my parents will love it if you guys come. Besides, that way you can finally meet them!" She tried again

"Well, you can count me in, I'm in for a little bit of fun anyway." Stella said

"Thanks Stel." Bloom said

"Well, I guess I can come too." Tecna said

"Yeah me too. I guess music will have to wait cause earth here I come!" Musa said

"Thanks you two." Bloom said

"Flora, you should come too. All you've been doing lately is studying, studying and more studying. Girl, you need a break!" Musa said and all the winx girls made puppy faces

"Pleeaase. It won't be fun without you!" Stella said

"Okay okay I'll come." Flora said and sighed

"Cool, my parents are in London so we can go shopping there!" Bloom said

Stella squealed "I already love this trip."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

So.. What do you think? It's really short, I know. But it's just the prologue ;).. The next chapters will be longer! At least.. If you review let's out evil laugh

**Important message: **You can vote who dates who! I'm giving you three boys to choose from ;)

Flora and Draco, Blaise or Harry

Bloom and Sky, Ron or Seamus

Musa and Riven, Dean or Ron

Tecna and Timmy, Neville or Crabbe

Stella and Brandon, Blaise or Goyle

Let the voting begin!

I hope I can write about everyone equally.. But my favourite character is Flora, so you can expect just a little, tiny bit more of her ;)


	2. What started of normal

-1**Author's Note**: Well, here's chapter 01.. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter

**Important message: **The voting is still on!

**Dedicated to: **My reviewers, Sky'sPrincess and vuzznut

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Chapter 01 What started of normal...

xOxOxOx Winx Girls xOxOxOx

"Stella, we got to leave! NOW!" Bloom shouted

It was a week after Bloom asked the girls if they wanted to come to visit her parents with her. The bus to Magix, where a portal to earth is, was leaving and as the girl she is, Stella wasn't ready to go..

"But I'm not done yet!" Stella shouted back

"The bus is leaving! Flora, Tecna and Musa can't keep it waiting forever! Besides, you've been busy packing for three days now. It's about time you're done."

"..."

"And when we get to London you'll get the chance to buy new stuff and you will forget all about the clothes you've brought." Bloom tried again. Suddenly the door opened and Stella came out carrying 4 big bags, full of clothes, shoes, make-up and more Girly stuff.

"Finally, it was about time. We got to go! Now! Or the bus leaves." Bloom said and they started running. They arrived out of breath and just in time to catch the bus. Once inside they got a seat and so their journey begins...

xOxOxOx Trix/Voldemort xOxOxOx

With a loud bang the Trix arrived at a cemetery. There were a lot people there with dark clothes and weird masks, but one of them stood in the middle. He was really ugly and he didn't have a normal nose. He must be the leader, Voldemort.

"Welcome, welcome, young ladies." He said

"It's our pleasure." Icy said

"I assume you three know who I am?"

"But of course, you're lord Voldemort, most powerful dark wizard ever."

"Good, very good, it seems you've done your homework."

"And have you got any clue about us?"

"Well of course, you three are the trix sisters, most powerful witches, and the best part, you're not from earth and have great powers you don't need a wand for."

"And who are these people with you?"

"They're my loyal followers. At least, the inner circle. Outside of them I've got thousands more followers."

"Okay."

"I have a plan to take over the entire earth. Interested?"

"Of course, why else are we here?"

"First, my deatheaters go to the ministry of magic and...

xOxOxOx Winx Girls xOxOxOx

After the small bus ride the winx girls found themselves in magix. They walked to the portal, went threw it and landed on earth, in London.

"Wooow, it's amazing here." Tecna said

"They have really amazing and rare plants here, I've never seen that one before." Flora said

"Euhm.. That's an oak." Bloom explained "There are loads of Oaks on earth."

"Awesome.."

"Yow, there's a cool music store there." Musa said and suddenly there was a loud, really really loud squeal.

"What is it Stella?" Tecna asked

"There are stores here! We got to go shopping."

"No, we need to visit my parents first. We can shop first thing tomorrow." Bloom said and they searched for the hotel.

"It's got to be somewhere close girls." Bloom said

"You've said that every 5 minutes for the past few hours now. Just admit it. We're lost!" Stella exclaimed

"No we're not. I happen to know exactly where we are."

"Then why do you keep saying it's only 5 minutes, while it obviously isn't."

"Because!"

"Because why?" The girls started yelling now

"I already thought you would whine! You're such a cry-baby. You can't even walk normally for 5 minutes. I thought I would help like this."

"Me? A cry-baby? Look who's talking!"

"At least I don't spend 3 full days packing."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"GUYS, STOP!" Flora said "I've had it with you, please, no more fighting."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Guys, say sorry."

"She first." Stella said

"Oh please, don't be so immature."

"Me imma-"

"STOP, on the count of three, say you're sorry."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Group hug!" Stella said and they all hugged.

"Euhm.. Guys..." Bloom said 5 minutes later.

"What is it?" Flora asked

"I think we're lost." Stella, Musa and Flora sweat dropped

"No problem, I will just use one of my techno-gadgets." Tecna said

"Wait, you had those with you all the time?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"You didn't ask." Tecna stated simply and five minutes later they arrived at the hotel. They went to the counter and Bloom asked the man in which room they would be and in which room her parents were staying. Tecna and Stella were in Room F462 and Bloom, Flora and Musa had Room T935. 2 piccolo's came to bring their bags up to their room, but 1 more piccolo soon had to come because of Stella's bags. In the meantime the winx went to Room A098 where Bloom's parents were. Bloom knocked the door and her mom opened the door.

"Mom!"

"Bloom, sweetie. I've missed you so much while you were away."

"I've missed you and dad too."

"And I take it these are your friends?"

"Yes mom, I'd like you to meet the rest of the winx club. You've already met Stella."

"Hello miss."

"This is Musa,"

"Yo, wassup."

"Meet Tecna,"

"Good to meet you."

"And last, but not least, this is Flora."

"It's a real pleasure to finally meet you ma'am. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's great to meet you girls too. Now, come in come in. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

They all took a chair and talked about everything. The Trix, the guys, Alfea, Red Fountain, the guys, magix, Cloud Tower and did I mention guys? Also, Bloom's mother talked about how her husband, Bloom's father made promotion and that they might move to London permanently. A few hours later they already talked about every thinkable subject and Bloom's father came home from work.

"Bloom? Is that you?"

"Yes dad. It's great to see you." And they hugged

"Dad, I'd like you to meet the winx; Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna."

"Nice to meet you all."

The next day, 9.00 am, after a delicious full English breakfast and a lot of whining from Stella (she didn't know what to wear) the winx went shopping in London. First they went to Veagan Skirt Store, then to Bailoys and a lot other stores.

"I'm hungry." Flora said

"You should be, it's 13 o'clock. Lunch time." Tecna said

"Look, there is a nice restaurant." Bloom said

"The leaky cauldron." Stella read

"What kinda name is that?" Musa said

"I have no idea, but I'm hungry, so let's go." Bloom said and they went in to the leaky cauldron.

"Euhm, Stel, I thought you said there was no magic on earth?" Bloom said

"I did."

"Then why does everything here seems so.. magical?"

"I guess there is magic on earth."

"Excuse me," A man with a name sign that said 'tom' said "What can I get for you young witches?"

"Witches? How dare you! We are fairies, not witches." Stella said

"Fairies? Haha, you must be joking."

"But of course not sir, why would we be?" Flora asked politely

"Hey ya Tom." A boy with black, messy hair and glasses said "Who are these young ladies you have here?"

"Some girls who think they are fairies."

"What? Let me buy them all pumpkin juice and have a little chat with them."

"Whatever you want, mister Potter."

"So," The boy said after they all sat down "who are you all?"

"I'm Flora, and these are Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Stella. And you who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Sooo, you guys are fairies or something?"

"No, that was just a joke, we didn't even know something like magic existed." Flora said

"What?" Bloom whispered in Flora's ear

"We need to play our cards right now."

"Ow."

"So, you girls didn't know magic existed, that's quite interesting." Harry said

"Why?" Stella said

"Because only magical persons, witches or wizards, can see this place."

"Cool." Musa said

"So, since you don't know anything about magic. Maybe I can get you on the best school for magic that there is, Hogwarts."

"Yeah that would be really amazing. We would love it." Flora said

"Totally wicked!" Musa said

"Great!" Tecna said

"Until then, I will teach you girls a thing or two about magic and magical stuff with a little bit help of A Wizard Town."

"A wizard town? Is that different as a normal town? Do they have cool clothes there? From designers?" Stella asked

"You'll see." Harry said. He led the girls out on the others side of the restaurant and touched a few bricks. Suddenly The bricks started moving and some sort of door appeared.

"Girls, welcome to Diagon Alley."

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Well? What do you say? Was it good? Was it too short? Or maybe too long?

Anyway, please review!

I'm going now.. I'm off writing the next chapter ;)

And if you like this story, maybe you also like my other story: guardian of light.. It's about flora and the secrets powers that lie within her.


	3. Draco Malfoy

Yay here it finally is chapter 3

lol it has been like, 10 Months :O i have a good reason, but dont feel like explaining right now haha

Anyway just enjoy the chapter :D

xxx Chapter 3 xxx

All the girls stood there with their mouths wide open. They had never seen anything like this. Sure, they had Magix, but that was nothing in comparisment to this...

"Oh my god this is amazing." Flora spoke slowly after a minute.

"Yeah." Bloom said absentminded

"Hey, so are there cool clothes shops here?" Stella asked, and everybody came back to reality

"Well, there is a shop where they make custom robes..." Harry began

"Then let's go there." Stella said

"Okay." Harry said and leaded the girls to the shop

Once they were in the shop you could see Stella's expression changing from very happy to, well, very weird.

"What is this for shop? Where are the normal clothes?" She said

Harry chuckled

At that moment they heard somebody sneer. A boy around their age stepped in front of them. He had short, whiteblond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Great Harry Potter with a group of fangirls." He said.

"Get lost, Malfoy."

"And why would I, stupid scarface?"

"Erm, Harry, who is this?" Bloom asked

Draco Malfoy turned his attention to Bloom. "And what do we have here? Hmm, you don't look like a witch, you all don't. Ghehe, you must be stupid mudbloods."

"Mudblood? What's that?" Flora asked Harry

"A wizard or witch who's parents aren't magical. Since Malfoy here is a fullblood wizard he thinks he's better than everybody else." Harry answered her.

"That's ridiculous, why would he be better than us?" Musa said

"This conversation is starting to bore me. I'm out of here." Malfoy said and started to turn around. Halfway towards the exit he looked around making sure nobody saw him, looked straightly at Flora and said: "Before I forget, I really hope you all enjoy being at Hogwarts this year, because it's going to be your last." Then he smirked, and walked out the door.

xxx the end xxx

well? what'd you think? i know i know it's short, but at least it's an update, right? And I decided that, as you could read, Flora is paired with Draco. For the rest. I think I'm going to pair Bloom with Neville. Because Bloom is always leading character and in screen etc etc. and Neville never is. So yeah, for the rest I'm not sure yet. But I think Harry is going with Stella, Tecna with Fred and Musa with Ron.

As you can see, I'm not the type for the standard pairings bloomXharry etc... I always like it when you do something new, something original, so I'm trying this :D Flora and Draco are already a fact cause I already named them in the fic, but if you have better suggestions for the rest you can tell me :D

xXx Sapphire


	4. Permission

**-1Author's Note: Well, after a long wait it's finally here! lol The voting is off! I made the pairings and they're staying this way :) And in the story everyone is fifteen, so they're in their fifth year on hogwarts. Also, the girls already have their enchantix. I know that winx club started when the girls were 16, but I don't care. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter**

xxx Chapter 4 xxx

After spending the day in Diagon Alley with Harry, the girls went back to their hotel. All the way back they discussed how awesome it was, and how it came they didn't know there was magic on earth. They decided they would ask permission from Faragonda to go to earth for a year, and study the witches and wizards there to see if they were any different than the fairies and witched they knew. Harry would ask permission for them, to see if his headmaster would be ok with it, and then he would 'owl' them. Apparently they used owls to communicate...

"I still can't believe there's magic on earth." Bloom said. She, Flora and Musa were standing on their balconies and looked at the amazing view over London they had. There were no clouds so it seemed the stars were shining like they never shined before, and there was a bright, full moon too. It looked like something from a fairytale.

"Yeah," Musa replied in a soft voice, almost whispering, "especially after Faragonda said there wasn't any."

"Maybe because they kept it a secret." Flora said

"What do you mean?" Bloom replied

"Well, remember what Harry said? 'Only magical people can see this.' " Flora said

"But Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin are so powerful, they must've noticed SOMETHING?" Musa said

"Yeah," Bloom replied, "or maybe they asked them if they would keep their secret?"

"But why?" Flora said, "it makes no sense..!"

"No, but I think we'll figure it out. After all, we ARE going to be staying there next year, if everything goes according to plan." Bloom said, and with that said, the 3 of them went to bed, all preoccupied with their own thoughts.

The next day the winx used Stella's sceptor to go to Alfea. They were lucky that miss Faragonda was still there, preparing some things for next year.

"Girls!" Faragonda exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Last time I checked it was vacation."

"Yes, but we came here to ask you something," Bloom started

"Yeah, you see, while we were on earth we went into this café, and people were using all kinds of magic! Then we met this boy named Harry, and he showed us Diagon Alley, a street where you buy magical stuff. He also told us about a school where you can learn about magic." Musa finished

"Ah, I see. So you girls figured out there's magic on earth." Faragonda said. "But you haven't told them your fairies, have you?"

"No, why?" Tecna asked

"Well, people on earth have never heard of fairies, so it would freak them out. Only the most powerful of us and them are aware of each other's existence." Faragonda said

There was a short silence, until Faragonda said: "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"We were wondering if it would be okay if we would go to hogwarts, the school for magic, for a year." Flora asked

"Well, I don't see any harm in it, as long as you make sure to catch up on your study back here." Faragonda said

All of the girls squiled in delight! They were going to study in Hogwarts for a whole year! This will be a once in a lifetime oppertunity!

"BUT," Miss Faragonda said, and her expression suddenly became serious, "you have to promise me not to tell anyone you're actually fairies."

"Yes!" They all said in unison, and went back to earth, where a new adventure was waiting for them.

When they arrived back at the hotel, they went seperate ways to their rooms. When Flora, Musa and Bloom arrived in their room a snowwhite owl was waiting for them. When the girls walked towards it they noticed it had a letter in it claws.

"This must be the owl Harry was talking about, let's see what the letter says." Flora said

"Euhm, good idea Flora, but how are we going to get the letter from the owl?" Musa wondered

As if the owl could read their thoughts, it dropped the letter on the table.

"Well, that's a way too!" Bloom said. She grabbed the letter, opened it and read it out loud to the other girls.

_Hey girls,_

_I owled Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, if you could join. He wrote back and said you could! Hagrid (the gamekeeper) will come by your house tomorrow around noon to help you get your school supplies! Don't worry, you'll know when you see him; he's kinda tall! If I don't see you in the rest of the vacation, I'll see you in the hogwarts express (the train that will take you to hogwarts)!_

_Harry_

"We got in!!" Musa yelled

"Yeah!" Bloom said

"We're going to tell the rest of the girls next thing in the morning! They're probably fast asleep by now." Flora said

"Speaking of sleep, I'm pretty tired myself. Let's go to bed." Musa said

"Yeah, me too! Goodnight." Bloom said

"Goodnight." Musa and Flora said

The next morning, after they told Stella and Tecna about Harry's letter, they went to eat breakfast and waited for Hagrid in the lounge.

"Harry wrote it wouldn't be hard to recognize him because he was tall." Bloom explained to Stella and Tecna

"What could he have meant by tall?" Tecna said

The second after she said that a dark shadow covered her, Bloom and Musa completely. They looked up.

"Well Tecna, here's your answer!" Musa said

"Good morning girls," A huuuuge man said "I'm Hagrid, Harry told you I was going to help you get your school supplies?"

"Yeah." Bloom answered, "I'm Bloom, and these are Tecna, Musa, Stella and Flora."

Hagrid took them to Diagon Alley, first they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get some money, Dumbledore had made a vault for all of them. After that they got their schooluniforms, cauldrons, wands and everything else they needed. Also, Stella and Musa bought an owl and flora bought a cat.

The rest of the vacation went by quickly. Bloom spent a lot of time with her parents, Stella spent a lot of time switching between her parents, Musa wrote some new songs and performed a lot, Tecna just relaxed for a change and Flora had a summerjob and used her spare time to begin and study the books they got for their year at Hogwarts.

On the 1st of september the girls met each other at Kings platform. They were supposed to meet Harry there, he would take them to the train. After they waited a couple of minutes they saw him, together with a sea of red hair.

"Harry!" Stella yelled and beckoned him to come.

"Hey girls. Had a nice vacation?" He asked

"Yeah! How about you?" Flora said

Harry nodded. "I spent the vacation at the Burrow, where my best friend lives. He's one of the redhaires over there."

"Could you introduce us to them?" Musa asked.

"Sure, but right now we need to get to the platform. Follow me!" Harry said. He walked towards the wall and then all of the sudden he was gone. A few seconds later he stuck his head out again. "You just have to walk trough this wall, it's not that hard, but if you're nervous you can run." And his head was gone again.

"Anyone who likes to go first?" Stella asked

"I'll go!" Tecna said. She ran towards the wall and disappeared too.

Stella was next, then Bloom and Musa. Flora was the last. She ran towards the wall. Just when she was supposed to hit it everything went black. Like she was in the wall. She kept running and about a second later she stumbled on the other girls, apparently Stella fell and of course the rest had fallen on top of her. Tecna just stood next them laughing. Flora looked up, and she saw a huge platform, full with families, waving the children goodbye who sat in the train. 'So this is it,' she thought. 'We're at platform 9 3/4, and the year is about to begin.'

xxx end of chapter 4 xxx

please tell me what you think


	5. Sorting

**Author's Note: I bet you didn't think I would update this fast! For me, that's almost like a miracle. Most of the time there are a few months between updating lol. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter.**

xxx Chapter 5 xxx

The winx got in the train and searched for an empty compartment, so that they could sit together. After searching through the whole train they didn't even find one. However, they did find one with just one girl in it. She had long, whiteblond hair and looked around a year younger than them. She was staring out the window and didn't seem to notice them.

"Excuse me, is it okay if we sit here?" Flora asked

The girl looked at them with an expression as if her mind was still wandering somewhere else. "Yes, you may." She answered. Her voice was very soft.

The winx were a little freaked out by the girl, but sat down anyway since there weren't any other compartments left.

After about 15 minutes of sitting an an uncomfortable silence, Flora asked the girl if she knew how long the trainride was going to take.

"About 5 hours." The girl answered, still looking out the window.

"Cool, thanks!" Musa said

"So, what's your name?" Stella asked, trying to bring up a conversation

"Luna, Luna Lovegood. And yours?" For the first time the girl actually looked a bit interested.

"I'm Stella, these are Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Musa." Stella said

After that, it seemed as if the ice as broken, and Luna was actually quite a fun person to talk to. The subjects were quite strange sometimes, but that didn't really matter. After about 2,5 hours Luna said they were almost there, and that they had better change into their uniforms.

15 minutes later the train came to a stop. The girls and Luna got out and Luna directed them towards a carriage. She sat down and beckoned the girls to come too. It was a bit weird for them, because it seemed as if nothing was pulling the carriage. As soon as they were all seated, Musa asked Luna who, or what, was pulling the carriage.

"They're called thestrals," Luna said "you can only see them if you have seen death."

"You mean, you..?" Stella started

"My mother." Luna answered softly

"I'm sorry." Flora said "Well, let's talk about something more fun, we wouldn't want this to kill the mood."

After a short ride through the forest they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Wooow..." Bloom said

"It's... Amazing!" Flora added, she too was at loss for words.

They stood in front of a giant castle. Since it was dark, they could see hundreds of lightbundles coming from the windows. There were tons of towers, one even higher than the other, it seemed as something from the middle ages.

"Just wait until we get inside!" Luna said

"It can't possible be any better!" Flora said while walking up to the castle.

"Correction." Flora said when they entered the great hall, "it IS better."

There were four large tables, and the ceiling, well, there wasn't any. A few meters above them, candles were floating in the air and you could see the night sky.

The girls took a seat next to Luna, and a few minutes later a row of nervous-looking kids came in. They stood still in the middle of the great hall and an older lady started reading names. When his/her name was said, the kid stepped forwards and took place on a crutch. The lady would put a hat on their head and a few seconds later something would be shouted: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. When it was called everyone on one of the tables would started to cheer and the kid walked to that table. After the last kid was sorted, Dumbledore stood up from his chair.

"Good evening everyone, let's welcome our newcomers and welcome back the rest. I know you must be famished, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer, because there are five girls that have yet to be sorted. They just discovered their magical abilities this summer, and will be joining our fifthyears after a month of getting the basics. Please welcome Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella and Tecna." Dumbledore said

The girls anxiously stood up and walked to the center of the room. The old lady called out the first name. "Bloom!"

Bloom walked towards the crutch and took place on it. The lady then put the hat on her head. Bloom could hear the hat thinking about where he was going to place her.

'Hmm, I can see you have courage, yes, but you're not fit for Gryffindor. A mind of Slytherin? No. That leaves us with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Not really one to be a part of the crowd. You like to stand out. Hufflepuff is not good for that. That leaves us with one section, and you don't really mind to learn. So I guess it'll be.. RAVENCLAW'

Immediately one table started cheering. Bloom got up from the crutch and figured that must be Ravenclaw, Luna sat there too. She walked towards it and took a seat next to Luna, who congratulated her on being a Ravenclaw.

"Flora!" The old lady shouted this time

Flora too took place on the crutch and the old lady put the hat on her head.

'Well well, what do we have here. Another fairy, don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now let's think about where to put you. Hmm, you have a lot of everything. And there's one house with a combination of the other 3. That, and since you have a very peaceful character, it'll be.. HUFFLEPUFF'

Flora walked towards the Hufflepuff table and took a seat.

'Musa!" The old lady shouted

Musa took place on the crutch and watched anxiously as the old lady put the hat on her head.

'Yes yes, I can see there's a lot of courage in you. You like studying too, but not too much. You're too busy to be a peaceful Hufflepuff like your friend, and you don't have the mind that's needed for Slytherin. This is an easy one... GRYFFINDOR'

Musa walked towards the table, she saw Harry sitting there too. She would've liked sitting next to someone she knew, but he was already surrounded by people. So she just took a seat at the end of the table.

"Stella!" The old lady shouted

Stella walked towards the crutch with confidence. A real princess never showed she was nervous. As soon as the hat was put on her head, the voices began.

'I can see that without your courage, you wouldn't have made it this far, you needed a lot of courage to do some of the things you did in your past. Some of them weren't necessary, but some of them were. So the most logical house for you is... GRYFFINDOR'

Stella walked towards the same table as Musa and took a seat next to her. They instantly started chatting animatedly about how glad they were to be in the same house.

"Tecna!" The old lady shouted

Tecna liked being the last one to get sorted. Now she knew were to go to when the name was shouted, and if she would be with one or more of her friends. Because of that she wasn't really nervous and sat on the crutch relaxed, even when the hat was placed on her head.

'Aaah, another easy one. The first 2 were hard, but the rest is easy. I can see you have always liked to invent stuff and to learn. So for you it'll be... RAVENCLAW'

Tecna walked towards the table and took a seat next to Bloom, happy to be sorted with Bloom and Luna. For that reason she felt kind of sorry for Flora. All alone in a house where she knows nobody..

Dumbledore stood up again, "I know nobody wants a speech right now, so I won't give one. Enjoy your meal!" He said, and everybody started eating.

At first, Flora just eated in silence, but after a short while people of around her age started to involve her into some conversations. She was very happy that she was making friends, and when they asked her where she came from she made something up. She placed a mental note to herself saying she had to discuss this with the rest of the winx later on.

When dinner was over, the winx seperately went to their dorms, and they couldn't wait until the lessons started!

xxx End of chapter xxx

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Classes

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm baaaack! I went to Crete on a holiday, and came back 1,5 week ago, and internet wasn't working.. Only for about a minute or something. It still isn't working now, but oh well. I'll just try and update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter.**

xxx Chapter 5 xxx

The next morning Bloom woke up early. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Tecna was still fast asleep, she could see because of how steady her chest was going up and down, so she just let her sleep. She walked towards the Great Hall, thank god she had a good memory, or else she never would've remembered where to go, this school was like a giant maze. She reached the great hall, nobody was there yet so she walked outside. The air was still a little moisty, and it was around 18 degrees Celsius. Bloom smiled, this was the perfect temperature for a great jog outside. She pulled her low ponytail tighter and started running.

In the Gryffindor fifth year girls bedroom Stella was up too. As soon as dinner had ended yesterday she and Musa had followed a prefect and ended up in the Gryffindor common room. There they instantly became friends with some of the other girls in fifth year. One of them, Hermione, was friends with Harry too. She saw Harry later on the evening with one of the redheads playing some sort of boardgame she never heard of, apparently it was wizarding chess. But he must have been bad at it, since the other boy always won. Anyway, she quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake up the others, and thought about what she was going to wear today, even though it wouldn't really be visible under her uniform. Fashion was still important! After debating with herself for a while, she picked dark jeans, with brown, highhealed boots and a tight, white longsleeve with a wavy row of flowers, from the left side of her chest to her right.

When Flora woke up, a lot of her roommate's were already up and running. Underneath her uniform she wore simple jeans and a blue tanktop. She poured some water in her face and did her hair. It was very wavy, since she slept with brades. She walked downstairs with a girl named Amy, whom she instantly became friends with during dinner last night. When they arrived at the great hall she sat down between Amy and Luna. They told her they would get their timetables during breakfast, otherwise almost nobody would be up this early. Truth to be told, a few minutes later the old lady dropped by and gave them all their timetables.

"Oh crap!" Amy said

"What's wrong?" Flora asked, looking at her timetable.

"First hour on monday, potions with Slytherin." Amy said, and pointed to the spot on Flora's timetable.

"I really don't see the problem. I love potions!" Flora said, a bit confused.

"Yes, so do I, but not with Snape. And most certainly not with Slytherin. But I guess you'll find out for yourself in 20 minutes." Amy said.

"Well, the rest of the day our classes will be with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. So that means I'll be in the same class as the other girls!" Flora said happily

"Hmm, let's see." Amy said looking at their timetable. "We've got 2 hours Herbology with Gryffindor, than lunch, 1 hour divination with Ravenclaw and finally charms with Ravenclaw again. That's not so bad. We might even make it through the day!"

When they finished their breakfast they said goodbye to Luna and went to the dungeons, where they had potions. They stood in the hallway for a few minutes, when a group of Slytherins arrived, lead by the boy they saw in Diagon Alley. Flora tried to remember his name, it was.. Drake, or something like that.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He said, turning his attention to Flora and Amy. "Two mudbloods from Hufflepuff."

Amy was wise enough to keep her mouth shut, but Flora said: "Hi! What's a mudblood? Anyway, I'm Flora. I'm new here. I hope we can become friends!"

The boy looked a little taken aback. "Don't talk to me, filthy mudblood!" He said, and walked towards the other end of the hall.

Now Flora was taken aback. She turned to Amy, who watched her in shock. "Did I say something wrong?" Flora said

Amy nodded slowly, then smiled. "I think your ignorance might get you killed someday." both girls laughed, until Amy nudged Flora in the side. "Be quiet," she whispered "that's Snape, the teacher. He doen't like anyone except for his Slytherin favourites."

Flora took the hint and she and Amy quietly walked into the classroom. They took a seat in the back and waited until Snape would say something.

"Good morning class. For those who don't know me yet, I am professor Snape and I am your potions teacher." Snape said. "Today, I want you all to try and brew an icewater potion. It's a potion that can make little things freeze." He waved his wand and the ingredients and instructions appeared on his board. "But of course, the new student will make a simple potion that is actually designed for first years. And I will be watching when she does."

For some reason his voice really made Flora nervous. But she got the ingredients for her potion and started brewing it. She didn't pay attention to the rest of the class. She just started chopping the ingredients and putting them in. It was really easy for her, since potions had always been one of her favourite subjects back at Alfea.

After about 20 minutes she was done. The potion was thick and had a greenish colour. She had no idea if it should have been like that, but when she looked at Amy, Amy put her thumbs up so it must have been good. Snape looked at the potion and smirked.

"Well, I guess you can brew a firstyears potion. But I would only be suprised if you couldn't." He said and a lot of people from Slytherin snickered.

The rest of the class passed by quickly, and Flora and Amy walked outside, they had Herbology for the next 2 hours.

"You know, that was so not fair what Snape did back there!" Amy said, obviously frustrated.

"Why?" Flora asked

"It wasn't a potion for first year students. It was for the end of the second year. I remember because I had a lot of trouble with it. That's also why I don't understand how it could be you made it perfectly within your first try!" She said

"Err," Flora said, quickly thinking of something. She couldn't say she had potions before, that would blow their cover. "I'm, euhm, a natural?"

Thankfully, Amy didn't catch the hesitation in her voice.

When they arrived at Herbololgy, she saw Musa and Stella. She dragged Amy to them and introduced her to them.

"Nice to meet ya." Musa said, then turned her attention to Flora. "Remember the old lady yesterday, who was reading our names? Well, she's one of the professors here, she teaches transfiguration. Her name's McGonnigal."

"Well duh." Amy said, rolling her eyes with a playful smile. "I could've told you that too."

Just then the teacher came in and the 4 girls took a seat. Amy sat next to another Hufflepuff, and Flora, Stella and Musa were seated next to each other. Their job was to learn some important basics. Flora immediately tried to remember everything, since she was the fairy of nature and maybe this could make her stronger. Stella and Musa however took it slowly. The shared a look and rolled their eyes because of their enthousiastic friend.

When the first hour ended, they could pause learning for 5 minutes, so they went outside.

"We need to have a story of where we're from." Flora started

"Yeah, but we need to make sure they're the same, or people will pull conclusions" Musa continued

"Yesterday, when Amy asked me where I was from I told her we were from the Netherlands. It's close to England, and they learn english there. It was the first thing that came to mind, since I heard someone drop the name on the news when we were in London." Flora said

"Good," Stella said. "but we don't know anything about the Netherlands."

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll need to. And when people ask us to speak that language, we'll just say something. Maybe they'll fall for it." Musa said

"So what do you girls think happened over summer? How did we discover our magical abilities?" Flora wondered

"That easy," Stella replied "we tell them the truth. When we searched for a place to eat we ended up in the leaky cauldron."

When the second hour of Herbology was over, Stella was so hungry she practically dragged Musa to the great hall. Flora remained in the classroom to ask the teacher something. Stella and Musa took a seat on the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and when Hermione asked if they liked Hogwarts so far, she was answered with a lot of enthousiasm. Stella and Musa started rambling about random stuff they did today. Everything was so different here than at Alfea! But of course they left that out.

"Believe me, your opinions will change after History of magic." Hermione said when they walked towards the classroom. Harry and one of the redheads walked with them too. He had introduced himself as Ron during lunch.

"And why's that?" Musa asked Hermione

"You'll notice during class. That is, IF you don't fall asleep." Harry said

"Like we always do." Ron said, and shrugged

"Yeah, and then when the exams are coming they always need to borrow MY notes." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

They walked into the classroom and took seats near the back, so the teacher wouldn't really notice them. Just when Stella and Musa started to wonder when the teacher would come, the ghost of a small, old man came in through the wall. It took all of Stella's dignity not to scream, but she had a horrified look.

"G-g-ghost!" She stammered

"I know!" Musa said frightened. "I can see it too!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"It's NOT funny!" Stella exclaimed

"It is," Ron said, "that ghost is our teacher."

Stella's mouth formed an 'Ooh', and Musa looked a bit ashamed.

"Yeah, I knew that. I wasn't afraid or anything." Stella said, keeping her head high

"Y-yeah, me too!" Musa said

"Sure you did!" Harry replied mocking them and fighting back the urge to laugh at them.

"Good morning class." The ghost, excuse me, teacher said "If you'll all grab your notebooks and start taking notes. I'll tell you about the war between giants in 1435."

10 minutes later.

Musa looked at Stella, who was fast asleep. She couldn't resist a small smile, it was typical Stella, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. But then she looked around, and noticed almost the entire class was sleeping, or looking out the window, anything but paying attention. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that typical Stella.

xxx End of chapter xxx

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Sleepover

**Author's Note: Hey! Here's an update! Now you can finally see some of the pairings! At least.. I think I didn't said it before. If so, oh well! Anyway, this is probably my last update before school starts again, and then I won't be able to write a lot. But I'll try! And I'll update at least once a month. If I don't you can go and spam me about it. lol. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter.**

xxx Chapter 6 xxx

The first week at Hogwarts was over before the winx knew it. They had asked Dumbledore if they could have a sleepover, and so now Musa, Flora, Stella and Tecna were in one of the towers that wasn't used a lot. They used some spells they learned to cheer it up a bit, and of course used their powers too. To Flora it felt good to finally be able to use them again. It was only a week, but it felt like an eternity, so she made the most bright and beautiful flowers she knew. Tecna made sure there was a radio, and Musa put on some great music, but not too loud. They were supposed to understand what the other was saying. And last, Stella brightened the room a bit with her sunpowers.

"I'm exhausted!" Stella said after she throwed herself on one of the matrasses.

"Me too," Musa said, while she took place on another one. "Hogwarts is tougher than I expected."

"It is, but don't you think it's a great opportunity for us, to learn a lot about a different kind of magic. We're probably one of the few that has ever had the privilige to do so." Flora said

"I agree. And on top of that, we're meeting a lot of new people and making tons of new friends." Tecna said

"Yes, and I already have a date!" Stella said excitingly

"Really? With who? And how did he ask you?" Musa asked, she was getting quite curious.

"Well, I was standing in front of the Message board, when I saw we were going to Hogsmaede in a couple of weeks. I turned to Harry and asked him wat it was, and he said it was a small village the third years and older students could go to every once in a while. He also said he could give me a tour there. So I was like: 'You mean, on a date?' And then he blushed, and nodded." Stella said

"How cute!" Flora said

"Hmm, I think I remember reading something about that town too," Tecna said "but don't you need your parents permission to go?"

"Crap, I totally forgot about that!" Stella said

"Don't worry sweety, we'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow and ask him what to do." Flora said

"Ok! So did you guys had anything interesting this week?" Stella asked the others

"Ugh yeah. Interesting, but not fun." Musa started. "Remember Harry's friend, Ron? Well, he has 2 brothers. They're twins, and apparently they like to make jokes and pull pranks. Unfortunately for me, they decided to pull a prank on me. I mean, come on! I've only been here for a week! Anyway, so one of them stood on the lookout and the other one 'did the job'. I think his name was Fred. But just when he was busy with some kind of spell Dumbledore walked along the hall and saw him. He said he couldn't allow it and gave both of us detention! Can you believe him?! I didn't even do anything, I was the victim! And now I have to clean the toilets everyday next week with Fred Weasley. Eww!"

"Poor you!" Tecna said

"Yeah, I mean, first you're getting pranked and then you have to clean toilets because of it!" Stella said

"But hey, it can get worse." Flora said

"What do you mean?" Musa said, wondering what Flora meant

"Remember that boy we met while we were in Diagon Alley with Harry?" Flora said

"You mean that Drake or something?" Stella wondered

"Yeah, well, everytime I see him in the hallway or have classes with him he makes fun of me. He keeps calling me mudblood and a lot of other names, and I don't see why. I mean, have I ever done something to upset him?" Flora said, and looked down, she was obviously upset.

"Of course not! Apparently, he thinks he looks cool by calling other people names and stuff. You shouldn't let him get to you!" Stella said

"I know, but I can't help but wonder if it's the real him. I mean, I've never seen him with a real laugh, or a real smile. It's all fake." Flora said, and sighed "but I guess I'll probably never figure out the truth."

At that moment, Bloom walked in.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late, but I had to work on our Herbology project." She said, and sat down next to Tecna.

"Oh yeah, didn't you have to work with that Neville guy?" Tecna said

"Neville Longbottom? Poor you, from what I've heard about him, he's a total clutz!" Stella said

"Well, not with Herbology!" Bloom said "he's knows a lot and is very good at it. And even though he can be a little clumpsy sometimes. Okay. Most of the times, he's really nice."

"He's probably just very shy. But you never really get to know a person without spending time with them." Flora said

"Oooh, I see. And you want to spent some quality time with Draco Malfoy, right?" Musa said

"What?" Bloom exclaimed

"Sorry, you weren't there yet." Stella said "Flora has a thing for Draco."

"Hey! I never said that" Flora said, defending herself

"No, but you can read it all over your face, girl!" Stella said, which made Flora blush

"Ok, so give me an update. Flora likes Draco. What else?" Bloom said

"Well," Tecna started "Stella has a date with Harry and Musa got herself in detention for something she didn't do."

"Bummer," Bloom said "what about you? No dates or anything?"

"No." Tecna answered, and Stella sighed dramatically and put on a melodramatic voice

"You're going to be alone for the rest of your life. Spending your days wondering, and then you'll die, all alone." She said, which earned her a smack with a pillow from Tecna.

"PILLOWFIGHT!" Bloom screamed

The rest of the night passed quickly, and before they knew it it was afternoon, and they parted to go back to their common rooms.

To Musa, it was monday afternoon way too soon. She was on her way to Dumbledore's office, where he would tell her where she and Fred would have to clean. Arriving at his office, she knocked on the door, and Dumbledore opened

"Ah, good afternoon Musa. Come in, come in." He said, giving her the idea she was going to drink tea or something. Looking around in the office she also noticed that Fred wasn't there yet. He had better come! It was thanks to him she was in this mess!

After a wait of fifteen minutes, there was a quick knock on the door and Fred came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I totally forgot about detention!" He said

"How can you forget about it? Were you planning on letting me clean toilets alone or something?" Musa said angry

"Hehe, sorry!" Fred said

"Anyway," Dumbledore interrupted "there are toilets that need to be cleaned!"

"Yes headmaster! Which ones?" Musa asked

"Every single one in the castle! You have all week." He said

"Can we use magic?" Fred asked

"Oh, I forgot about that. No magic." Dumbledore said

This reminded Musa of when she and the other winx had to clean the whole school without magic, while everybody else went to a concert. She also thought Fred couldn't have asked a more stupid question than that. If he hadn't asked, Dumbledore wouldn't have said it and they just could've used magic! It would've make things a lot easier..

"Well, off you go!" Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts, and with a loud sigh Musa left his office and looked for the nearest toilet she could clean.

xxx End of chapter xxx

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Love

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well, school has started again, and I've been very busy! I'll try and update as soon as possible, but I can't garantue anything. You never know what teachers might do! Anyway, here's an extra long chapter with something of every girl! Enjoy and Review (please)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club. I also don't own Harry Potter.**

xxx Chapter 7 xxx

While Musa was busy cleaning toilets, Bloom went to the library. She was supposed to meet Neville there. They were almost done with their project and were going to finish it tonight. They had to, because the deadline was tomorrow.

When she arrived in the library Neville wasn't there yet, so she started to work by herself. Approximately ten minutes later Neville came in. He was right on time, Bloom was just early.

"Hey." He said, walking towards Bloom and sitting next to her.

"Hey, I was early so I figured I'd start." Bloom said, and gave Neville their paper. While he was reading it, Bloom's thoughts wondered. She really admired the boy sitting next to her. He was very shy, and not that good in school. But he was always honest and had a heart of gold.

She blushed at her own thoughts. He was just a friend to her, and she to him. Right?

"Is it any good?" Bloom asked Neville when she saw he was done reading.

He nodded, "Yeah, you're pretty good at Herbology."

"Thanks, but not as good as you." Bloom said, and she laughed. When she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she swore she could see him blush a little.

When their project was finished, Bloom was very proud of it. It was longer than the teacher had asked for and they had even decorated it with a daisy, iris and rose. It looked very pretty.

"There. All done." Neville said

"Finally!" Bloom said, "And now, I'd like a nice cup of hot chocolate. Where can I get it?"

"Well, you could sneek into the kitchens." Neville answered

"Cool! Erm, where ARE the kitchens?" Bloom asked

"I'll show you. I'm in for some hot chocolate too." Neville said. They stood up and walked out the library and through a lot of corridors, until Neville showed Bloom a painting with a fruit bowl. He tickled the pear, earning a weird look from Bloom, and they walked in..

When Bloom entered the kitchen she was amazed with what she saw. There were tiny little creatures everywhere, doing the dishes, cooking, cleaning, you name it. The creatures looked as if they hadn't had a decent bath in weeks. Or new clothes for all that matters.

"What are those?" Bloom asked Neville in a whisper

"Oh right, you just discovered magical powers some time ago. Well, these are called House elves. They clean the dorms, cook food, and well, I don't really know what else they do." Neville said, and shrugged. To him house elves were completely normal.

It seemed as if the house elves just noticed their presence. They all stopped working and came over to Bloom and Neville, asking them if they needed anything. Neville asked for 2 cups of hot chocolat and immediately one of the elves rushed over with two mugs filled with steaming hot cacao.

Bloom took the cup, still astonished about the little creatures and walked out of the kitchen.

Neville took Bloom to her common room, since Bloom didn't know the way and it was already 9 pm.

"Well, thanks, I had fun tonight." Bloom said with a smile

"Yeah, me too!" Neville said

"Bye! Goodnight." Bloom said

"Goodnight." Neville said

Bloom was about to turn around, when neville used all of his courage to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

Realizing what he just did, he could feel himself turning red and quickly took off towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving Bloom standing there, astonished. Unconciously, her hand went to her cheek and touched the spot Neville just kissed, and she couldnt help but let a small smile crep onto her lips.

Somewhere else in the castle, Musa was desperately cleaning toilets. Tonight, she and Fred were doing the third floor. She would do east, he west and they would slowly work their way to the center.

She was almost there, this was the last one. She started scrubbing the floor faster.

_This is it. Almost done!_

When she was finished, she walked towards the toilets in the center. When she walked in she noticed Fred wasn't there yet.

_Oh well, someone has to be done first, right?_

So she started cleaning. When she was about halfway done, Fred came in. Musa gave him a glare and both of them went to work quietly.

"So," Fred said ten minutes later

"..."

"Look, I know you're mad at me."

"..."

"You can't ignore me for the rest of the evening."

"..." _Just watch me_, Musa thought

"You do realize I know a spell that can force you to talk." Fred said

_Oh crap._

"Alright fine." She said, and sighed "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for dragging you with me into detention." Fed said

"You? Sorry? Ha, don't make me laugh." Musa said, and she glared at Fred. "Why did you pull a prank on me anyway, I was just here for a week!"

"You want the truth?" Fred said, and he grinned sheeplisly

"Of course I want the truth." Musa said, rolling her eyes. She had stopped cleaning by now, curious as to what Fred wanted to say.

"Because we think you're hot." He said, and smirked.

That made Musa blush. "Yeah, well, whatever." She said, and pretended to get back to work. However, when Fred was working again, with his back turned to her. She silently grabbed the bucket of dirty water. And threw it all over Fred.

"HEY! What was that for?!" He yelled, and threw the spunge in his hand at Musa, which hit her square in the face.

_"_Okay, that's it!" Musa said, whiping the foam from her face. She grabbed all of her tools and kept throwing them towards Fred. Or at least she hoped. He was doing the same thing so she didn't really see where she was throwing. She also never imagined having this much fun with Fred.

That was, until she heard a small cough. And when she looked to her left she saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway. With a sponge. On his face.

_Oh crap._

"Mister Weasley, Miss Harmony." He acknowledged.

"Professor, how nice to see you!" Fred said with a nervous smile.

_"_I'm not sure I can say the same thing. What's going on here?" Dumbledore said. He sounded angry, but he was still smiling and had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, um, you see..." Musa started, blushing a deep shade of red.

"We're, euhm, using a modern tecnique." Fred said, trying to think of something quicky.

"Really? I don't think I've seen it before." Dumbledore said, that twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"It's... Muggle. Yeah, muggle, that's what it is. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." Musa said, practically shoving Dumbledore out of the door.

"Good thinking." Fred said when Dumbledore was gone. "I think you might make a reasonable good prankster. You'll never be as good as me of course, but I see a future in you."

"Geeh, thanks. I guess." Musa said laughing.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Musa and Fred had built up a strong friendship, while Bloom was still wondering about her and Neville. The girls had also asked Dumbledore permission to go to Hogsmaede, since it was nearly impossible for them to ask their parents. They were all looking forward to going to the small village, and the morning they went they couldn't eat anything.

"I'm so nervous! I heard there are all of these amazing stores." Bloom said to Tecna at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, I'd like to go to the shrieking shrak." Tecna said

"Why? It's just an old house." Bloom said

"Yeah, but there are rumors that it's haunted." Tecna said, and continued whispering, "I want to take some of my gadgets and see if it really is."

"Oh, cool! I'll come with you." Bloom said

When breakfast was over, all third years and above went to the carriages.

Stella was very nervous. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. Her date with Harry. Well, she didn't know if she could call it a real date since he was giving her a tour. But when she asked him if it was like a date he nodded. Very confusing.

Just when she was about to scream, turn around and run back to school, he spotted her.

"Hey, are you excited?" He said, and flashed her a cute smile

"Yeah! I heard it's very cool." Stella said, forgetting all about her nerves.

They got on the nearest carriage and during the ride to Hogsmaede Harry told Stella some stories about the village.

"Ok, we're almost there. Close your eyes." Harry said after a while

"Why?" Stella said

"Because then it'll be an amazing suprise!" Harry said

"Okay." Stella said, and she closed her eyes.

Harry guided her off the carriage, and towards the village. He took a brief moment to take a look at her. She was beautiful. Her long hair fell naturally, and shined in the light of the sun, her lips were curved into a small smile and overall, she beamed happiness.

"Okay, now, open your eyes." He practically whispered.

Stella slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Hogsmaede for the first time. They were standing at the beginning of a long street. So if she looked ahead she could see a lot of stores on both side of the road, filled with people from Hogwarts. And if she looked backwards, she could see a beautiful fountain with statues of 5 fairies on top of it. It kind of reminded her of the winx. And if she looked a little behind the fountain, she could see an endless forest, and large mountains. It was breathtaking.

"Wow,!" Stella whispered

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Harry said, standing next to her

"Yeah, amazing! It looks like something from a fairytale." Stella said

"So, where do you want to go first?" Harry asked

"Well," Stella answered, a smile forming on her lips, "I don't suppose there are clothing stores here?"

"Actually, yeah, there is Ms. Ruby, it has fancy dressrobes." Harry said, and pointed to a store on the left. "Then you have Chasey's, an export in Muggle clothing, and Fashionable Wizard, with all sorts of clothes." And he pointed to two stores on the right side of the road.

"Ok! Let's go to the muggle store!" Stella said, and dragged Harry along, even though he was suppose to be the guide.

After a long day of shopping, and a little touring, Stella and Harry sat down underneath a large tree, near the fountain.

"I have to admit, I didn't think it would be this hard to go shopping with a girl." Harry said, which earned him a small stomp from Stella.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry said

"Don't insult us girls like that!" Stella said

They realized their heads were just inches away. A small blush found his way to Stella's cheeks and she noticed the space between them was getting smaller and smaller. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, and then he closed the distance. They shared a soft, sweet kiss. It didn't last very long, but Stella really liked it.

They spent the rest of the day just talking to each other, getting to know the one another. It was over way too soon.

They walked back to the carriages hand in hand, and were quiet all the way back to Hogwarts. Stella was sleeping with her head on Harry's shoulder, while he was stroking her hair.

About a month later, Stella and Harry were happily dating. It was near the end of November, and it was getting colder. It wouldn't be long until the first snow fell.

On a Saturday evening Flora went to the library. It was past eight, and she didn't think anyone would be spending his or her saturday evening in the library. But when she opened the door she saw Draco sitting at one of the tables near the back. She thought for a few moments. Should she go over there and ask him why he was so mean to her? Or should she just sit at another table, as if he wasn't there?

Gathering all of her courage she walked towards the table and sat across Draco.

He looked up, "Get lost, mudblood!" He said, but Flora didn't budge.

"I said, get lost." He repeated angry

"I heard you." Flora said

"Then why are you still here?" Draco asked annoyed, but Flora didn't respond, she just started reading.

"Why do you always say mean things to me?" Flora said after ten minutes.

"Because you're not worthy of me. You're a filthy mudblood." Draco said

"You can quite the act. There's no one around." Flora said

"Excuse me?" Draco said, sneering

"It's okay, really. I know why you're doing it." Flora said

"You do?" He said. Realising he just blew it, he quickly wanted to say something to make up for it. But with one look at Flora, he knew she wasn't going to buy it anyway. "Look, what do you want from me anyway?"

"I just want to understand you, and be your friend, even if it has to be in secret." Flora said

"Why?" Draco said

"Because you need a real friend. Not a follower, but a friend." Flora said

"Thank you." Draco said, and for the first time since Flora had seen him, he had a sincere smile.

"So tell me, why do you keep up an act?" Flora asked

"I thought you said you knew?" Draco said

"No, I knew you had an act on. However, I didn't know why, but I knew it was the only way to let you open up, sorry." Flora said

"Well, I guess I could tell you anyway." Draco said, and took a deep breath. "It's because of my family. They want me to follow in their footsteps. I was raised hating muggles, even though I didn't see any difference, and know they want me to become a deatheater. But the truth is, I really don't mind muggles. And I really, really don't want to become a deatheater, I just don't know what to do." When Draco was finished, he looked down at his book, and Flora could see tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, so she just sat next to him, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

They talked about their past for the rest of the night, Flora left out everything magical of course. They decided to be secret friends for the time being, at least until they knew what to do about Draco's problems. He would still call her mudblood during the day, but she would know it was just an act.

It was after a regular Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when McGonnigal asked Ron to stay behind. She led him to her office and told him to take a seat.

"I guess you must wonder why I asked you to come with me." McGonnigal said, and Ron nodded. "Your grades haven't been up to the mark lately. Hogwarts is starting a tutoring program. I think it might be something for you, especially History of Magic."

"You want me to be tutored?" Ron asked

"Yes, that is exactly what the program is about." McGonnigal said

"Great, I'll just ask Hermione if she has time!" Ron said, shrugging

"I'm sorry, but you can't ask one of your best friends for help." McGonnigal said

"Why not? She's the brightest witch of our age." Ron said, confused

"Because, she will not help you to the fullest, since you have a lack of concentration and she'd give up tutoring you after a few minutes. She knows you." McGonnigal said

"So, who do you have in mind?" Ron said

"Remember the transfer students in the beginning of the year? Well, one of them turned out to be very good in History of Magic. Her name's Tecna, she's in Ravenclaw." McGonnigal said "I already asked her if she would tutor you, and she was okay with it. You have to be in the library this saturday at 2 pm. She'll help you once a week, and if you want, twice. You have to continue with the program until we think your grades are up to the mark again."

So here Ron was, in the library, on a saturday afternoon, looking for Tecna. Stella and Musa told him how she looked. He didn't know you could have pink as original haircolour, but whatever. He just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible!

He noticed someone with pink hair walking towards him

_This must be her. She's pretty hot. _Ron thought

"Hi, I'm Tecna, your tutor" Tecna said

"Hey, I'm Ron." Ron said

"Shall we get started?" Tecna said, and Ron nodded. They walked to a nearby table, and Tecna started explaining.

After an hour they parted ways, having decided they would meet twice a week. Tecna realised Ron wasn't exactly an easy student, but he was very nice. And he was cute.

After two weeks of studying one topic, Ron still didn't get any better. So Tecna decided to do it differently. She took him to an actual ruin of a castle, that had a leading role in a war a few hundred years ago.

She told him stories of wizards fighting here, about the weaponry they had, the enemies they fought. She just hoped it would be interesting enough this way.

"So," Tecna started after an hour. "do you remember anything I told you in the past hour?"

"Yeah ofcourse. War's an interesting subject!" Ron said

"If you think it's so interesting, then why don't you remember anything when we have it at school?" Tecna asked

"I don't know. I guess it's just way more interesting like this." Ron said, "besides. The company here is way better."

This statement made Tecna blush.

"So, tell me something about yourself." Ron said

"Well, I'm from the Netherlands." Tecna said, remembering the story Flora made up. "I really like computers and other sorts of technology. I want to get good grades in school, and my best friends are the winx."

"The winx? What's that?" Ron asked

"That, erm, is the name me and my friends use. We thought it would be funny." Tecna said, being careful not to mention anything about alfea and such. "So, tell me something about you."

"I come from a big family, so it's always cosy when I'm home. I love wizard chess and my best friends are Harry and Hermione. I'm not good at school, which makes sense because otherwise I wouldn't be in this program, and I also love quidditch!" Ron said

"Cool, maybe you can teach me how to play wizard chess sometime!" Tecna said

"Yeah sure." Ron said

"Oooh look!" Tecna said, "The sun's setting."

"Cool, let's watch it." Ron said

"It's beautiful." Tecna said, and after that, they watched the sunset in a comfortable silence.

When the sun was almost gone, Ron did something he wouldn't have expected from himself. He kissed Tecna. And to his suprise, she kissed back.

xxx End of chapter xxx

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
